


School.

by theangryblob



Series: Alibaba / Hakuryuu Collection [12]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangryblob/pseuds/theangryblob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Day Challenge on Infinite Earths<br/>Day 5 - School</p><p>He never really was good at biology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School.

**Author's Note:**

> omfg theyre at alibabas house okay im not going to bother with an intro btw this is kind of like school but idgf anymore leave me alone

Alibaba just wouldn’t _stop._

The boy tapped out a beat onto the table with his fingers. He boredly stared at his text book, his head propped up with one hand. He formed an ‘o’ with his mouth and blew at a strand of hair draping over his forehead. As he tried looking at it, he went cross-eyed, and I can’t help but smile.

 _“_ Alibaba.”

He hummed in response, giving me only the slightest bit of his attention. That’s not nice. I feel a bit jealous of that strand of hair. He paid more attention to it, than to me. I pursed my lips and tutted. “You’re being an annoying shit, you know that?”

He sighs and dramatically drops his arm, planting his face into his book. His voice was muffled, but I could still hear it. “It’s not my fault biology is so damn complicated.”  
I’m tempted to give him my pity, but he’s spends all of his time studying. If he can’t understand it by now, than it’s just pathetic. I take my pen and tap his head with it, but he just slinks down till he’s rolled up in a ball on his chair. _  
_

I sigh, and shut my note book. There was no way we’d be getting anything done today. I kick him from the table, and he lets out a yelp, jumping from spot, and then yelps again as he bumps his head on the edge of the table.

I bite down on my lip to stop myself from laughing. Alibaba sits up, groaning and rubbing his head. He shoots me a glare and stands up. “I give up. All studying ever does is make my head hurt.”

I tempted to comment, but he shoots me another glare before a word can slip from my mouth. Ah, he knew me so well.

He begrudgingly trails back into his room, and I follow suit. As he collapses on his bed, I move to sit beside him, walking over scattered shirts and video game cases. I plop down beside Alibaba, and he reaches forward to wrap his arms around my waist and rest his head by my thigh. He curls his body around mine, and I smile, running my hands through his hair.

He pouts sadly and looks up at me. “Hakuryuu?”

“Hmm?” Gosh, his hair was soft. I wouldn’t mind spending the whole day like this.

“Why am I so stupid?”

I laugh lightly. “You’re not stupid. Just kind of slow.”

He bites my hip, and I can feel his teeth digging deep, past my t-shirt, till I was sure they left a mark on my side.

I cried out and fell forward in an attempt to get away. I land face first on the floor with a groan and I grab my side, glaring up at Alibaba. He stares right at me, with a grin on his face. “You aren’t helping me in the slightest, you know.”

I sit up and stick my tongue out at him. If he wanted to wallow in self-hatred, then so be it. He laughs and reaches forward. His arms aren’t long enough though, and he can’t really be bothered to lean forward while lying down.

I sigh and shuffle up to side of the bed, and he smiles, pushing his lips against mine in a kiss. I smile, and kiss him right back, because it’s hard to stay mad at such a loveable idiot.


End file.
